Two Worlds' Picnic
by sonofgloin
Summary: Harry is alone with Cho but something soon turns up that takes his mind off the Ravenclaw Seeker. HPxLOTR


**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything of Harry Potter, that is all for J.K.Rowling... I dont own anything of Lord of the Rings, that is all for J.R.R. Tolkien. This applies for the whole fic. It has a rating of PG because there is nothing in here that should offend.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: This little fic was written for a friend on their request. There are no great battles or involved love scenes. Just a nice story and a few laughs, what else could we want?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Night had fallen like an inkpot spilled on the grey winter sky and thousands of unique beautiful snowflakes were sweeping gently onto the frozen ledge of the Gryffindor common room. December had come in a blanket of crisp white snow and all of Hogwarts was settling down before the Christmas break, all except three fifth year Gryffindors that were still hard at work.

"I want this last DA meeting to be good," said Harry as he scribbled out yet another spell from the sheet of yellow parchment in front of him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were gathered around the common room fire with teetering piles of books in every corner of the warm red light. Ron was very content by the cosy flames and metronomic hiss of the embers and only stayed awake because of the little tuts Hermione made if his nose became too close to the page he was reading.

"I don't think you have much to worry about mate," yawned Ron as he turned another page of _hexed, hex and hexing_ without really paying much attention to the words.

"Ron's right Harry," agreed Hermione "Everyone loves your classes and I am sure that anything you chose will be fine."

Harry took off his glasses and wiped the tiredness away. His resolve to keep going was more out of spite for Delores Umbridge then for fear of Voldemort. A clock chimed midnight and that told all of them that it was time to re-cap their inkbottles and head off to bed. They still had a full week of classes before the Christmas holidays started.

"I think we better get some sleep," said Harry "Or we'll be falling asleep in Divination again."

"You wouldn't be missing much," mumbled Hermione under her breath as she finished scratching out a shielding spell on her piece of parchment.

They packed up their work and headed off to bed. Hermione said she would be staying back for a little while to finish an Arithmancy essay but Harry knew better then to think his friend hadn't done all her homework. He knew that Hermione was staying back to strategically position some more hats and scarves for house elves to find.

"It won't work," dismissed Ron as the two boys got into bed pulling the covers up, not only to keep warm but to drown out Nevil's snores "House elves aren't that dumb, and I reckon Dumbledore would be the only person able to set them free."

"Don't tell Hermione that, what ever you do," warned Harry "If she gives up on the house elf front she will be on our backs again to study for OWL's."

Ron didn't make a noise and Harry was sure that it was because as soon as his best friend's head hit the pillow he was fast asleep. Harry didn't sleep though; he stayed awake for at least another hour thinking over all the charms and hexes that had helped him most in his dealings with the dark arts. A pang of guilt hit him before he fell asleep; he realised this was the fifth night in a row that he hadn't been practicing for occlumency.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"When's our next meeting Harry?" chorused the Creevy brothers as Harry and Ron sat in the library hastily scribbling down some made up dreams for their Divination homework.

"Shh," hissed Ron "Do you want Madam Pince to hear?"

Harry told the two that they would find out in the same way they always had done: the galleon that Hermione had enchanted, much the same as the Death Eater scars.

"Well?" said Ron when Colin and Denis had walked out of earshot looking thoroughly disappointed.

"Well what?" asked Harry not looking up from his sentence about being chased on his broom by an oversized green olive – more then sure Professor Trelawney would see imminent death spelled out in its vinegary brine.

"DA," said Ron.

Harry shot him a warning look.

"DA," whispered Ron after the reprimand.

"What about it?"

"When's the next one? It's been a while Harry."

"I know, I know," he growled "It will be soon, okay?"

Ron nodded but didn't look satisfied. The DA meetings had filled all its members with a rebellious enthusiasm.

The day passed with little incident all except being humiliated as usual by Snape after Harry had forgotten one ingredient in his strengthening draught which made it useless. Hermione had told him not to worry about it under the wave of sniggers from all the Slytherins but it didn't help much, especially with the feeling that was threatening to make him take out his wand and hex the potions master into a thousand greasy little pieces.

After every member of the DA had sought out Harry during the week, and in some cases hunted him down twice and even while he was using the bathroom, Harry had told Hermione to send out the word via the golden coin that the meeting would be held the last day of term. After that Harry was getting big grins shot at him from every direction and Ron was quick tell people not to be so thick and to look like most students did after a double history of magic lesson. Harry didn't seem to mind too much though and felt a lot lighter then usual as Cho Chang walked passed and gave him a warm smile.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Ron looking at him very suspiciously.

"N-nothing," Harry hurried to say "Just remembering when Malfoy got turned into a ferret."

"HA!" cheered Ron "That was funny."

Harry shook his head in relief.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The DA meeting went brilliantly, all except for the baubles Dobby had hung up before the lesson and Harry had only just been able to take down before his first students walked into the room of requirement. After the hour lesson he was sure he was now able to fly without his broom because Cho kept looking over at him and smiling every fifteen seconds. This didn't last long though and soon turned to dread as he realised that the Ravenclaw seeker was waiting back to have a word with him at the end of class.

_What will I say_? He thought to himself.

"The lesson was great Harry," said Cho, showing every one of her brilliant white teeth."

"Th-thanks," stammered Harry.

"You're such a good teacher."

"Thanks," said Harry.

He didn't stammer but he felt the colour start to rise in his face. Cho was getting way to close to him and that mistletoe was right above his head.

_I need to get out of here, anywhere_.

Just at that moment a book appeared out of thin air on a table by the bookcase. It was a huge tome, red leather bound with some insignia embossed on the front in gold lettering. Harry was very interested in the book for some reason.

"I really like you Har-,"

"I wonder what it is."

Harry walked over to the book and did not see the hurt pout that Cho wore on her face.

The lettering was the initials _B.B_ and on closer inspection the book looked older then any count of years.

"Harry, I have something important to tell you."

His hand went towards the brass clasp, drawn to it by some unknown force. Then he realised that it wasn't the best idea to go opening a book that had just appeared in the room or requirement when he had though about getting out of there.

"Harry, are you listening?"

"Hmm?" questioned Harry without looking at the girl "Sorry Cho, I have to see Hermione about this book."

Harry was lucky he didn't turn to see Cho as he left the room, her standing in the centre all alone under the festive green flower, he might have just been turned to stone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, what is it?"

Hermione was turning the book over in her hands. Ron was perched not too far away looking at it very apprehensively.

"I don't know," said Hermione "It looks old."

"Open it," Ron prompted, totally against his usual disagreement with touching unknown magical items.

"Oh that's nice Ronald," spat Hermione "So _my_ eyes get burnt out, or _I_ read it forever, or-,"

"Guys!" said Harry, much more interested in the ancient volume then a Ron and Hermione fight which he witnessed one or more of every day.

"We should ask McGonagall or another teacher," said Hermione

"What?" said Harry bitterly "So they can take it off us?"

That was enough, he stood up and walked straight to the book where is sat in Hermione's lap. He picked it up and grabbed hold of the clasp.

"Harry, NO!" Ron and Hermione shouted together.

It was too late. The red book fell open and Harry gaped. The book was filled with maps and drawings in some spidery script. The writing was strange and Harry couldn't tell what it said.

"Are you okay mate?" asked Ron taking a slow step forward.

Harry turned the pages toward them and Ron screamed and turned his head away.

"Oh grow up Ron," spat Hermione.

She stood up and took the book from Harry.

"Oh my…"

Harry's heart and stomach leapt as one.

"What does it say?"

"I-I don't know."

Harry sunk back into a worn, old scarlet chair.

"That doesn't mean we can't find out," Hermione added at his deflated looking face.

Harry stood up again and joined Ron looking over Hermione's shoulder.

"What's Harry Potter sir looking at?"

"AAAHHH!!!"

The three of them jumped out of their skin.

"Dobby, Don't do that!"

Great tears started to well up in the house elf's eyes and he wrung his hands together.

"Dobby is s-sorry sir, he did not mean to frighten Harry Potter or his friends."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Harry sighed as a great drop of water dangled from the end of the elf's long pointed nose.

Dobby was looking at the book with an open mouth.

"What is it Dobby?" asked Hermione.

She was looking at the house elf as though he was a cute toddler who had just scrapped his knee.

"That… That Miss Hermione… That is the red book."

Harry rounded on the house elf.

"You know what this is Dobby?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir, tis the red book. I have heard of it but never before seen it."

Harry took the book off Hermione and shoved it into the house elf's hands.

"Can you read it?"

"Dobby does not know until he tries sir."

The house elf looked down and squeaked.

"Dooby can sir, Dobby can!"

Harry's heart leapt.

"What does it say?"

"Many things Harry Potter, it says many, many things."

The house elf turned page after page and his features became ever more astonished as he read each new word.

"It is in an old type of house elf speech sir, very highly written. No house elf can write like this now. Dobby only knows it Harry Potter sir because his mother is teaching him."

"What is it talking about?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were glued to the house elf and the book, looking between each, bursting with anticipation.

"It talks about bad things, evil things sirs and madam. It talks of old wars and many places and many peoples of many kinds."

Hermione was looking at a picture on the yellowing pages of a tree.

"What's that Dobby?"

"The book calls it and _Ent_ madam, a tree that has been woken up. It can move and talk and is older then the mountains."

"Whomping Willow," hissed the three Gryffindors together.

"Harry Potter sir?"

Harry focussed on the house elf again.

"Dobby, does it say anything else about them, these _Ents_?"

Dobby looked back at the words.

"Yes sir, it goes on for many pages."

Harry turned and looked at Ron and Hermione and their excited faces then looked back at Dobby.

"Can you do me a favour?"

Dobby's eyes filled with tears again.

"_Anything_."

"Could you translate the parts on Ents for me? Make it so we could read it too?"

Dobby looked at the pages and shook his head so that his ears flapped a little.

"It would take time Harry Potter. Dobby knows not all the words. He will try though."

Harry beamed.

"Do this for us and I will get you the best pair of socks gold can buy."

At this Dobby burst out in tears and sobbed all the way to the portrait hole.

"Harry Potter is too nice to Dobby. Dobby will do his best."

The house elf retreated into the corridor and Harry, Ron and Hermione could do nothing but smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry had come out of his fifth detention with Professor Umbridge, his hand bleeding worse then ever.

"Harry Potter sir?"

Harry looked down to see Dobby standing near his knee.

"High Dobby," said Harry with little enthusiasm looking back at his smarting hand "What are you up to?"

"Dobby has done it sir."

"Sorry?" asked Harry paying little attention to the house elf "Done what?"

"What Harry Potter asked us, sir."

Harry stopped in his tracks; his eyes opened wide and he gaped.

"Do you mean, you've, you've translated it?"

Dobby beamed back at Harry but did not answer in more then a whisper.

"Yes Harry Potter sir, I have."

The house elf reached into his stunningly clean Hogwarts uniform and pulled from within its folds a few pages of parchment. Harry saw a tidy script written in red ink. The house elf passed them to Harry, and Harry hastily flipped through the pages.

"Dobby," gasped Harry "This is brilliant."

Dobby gave a great sniff.

"I am pleased I have done well sir."

He looked around tentatively.

"Excuse me sir, but Dobby is needing to get back to the kitchens. The Umbridge is coming to inspect us she is and Dobby must first hide Winky."

Harry realised then that he would do well to get back to Gryffindor tower, especially seeing that he was in possession of something that would most probably land him a years worth of detentions if Snape, Filtch or Umbridge caught him with it.

"Thanks again Dobby," beamed Harry "This is great."

"Farewell Harry Potter sir."

With that both the house elf and the fifth year wizard rounded the corridor on the forth floor and sank into shadow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Guys," hissed Harry as he took his usual seat around the fire in the Gryffindor common room "Look, he's done it."

Ron jumped so abruptly that his potions homework flew into the roaring fire and was only saved by a quick summoning charm from Hermione. She looked a little more composed but her true state was given away by her madly shaking hands. None of them knew what made them so transfixed by what was in the red book. All any of the three of them knew was that they needed to know what the pages said.

They crowded around a small rickety table in a corner of the vast room. Fred and George Weasley came over to investigate what they were doing but Hermione warned that if they didn't go away she would write home to their mother and tell her about the Cornish pixie swarm they had unleashed in Slytherin corridor. The thought of their mother in a temper was enough to make them say goodnight very hastily and retreat into their dorm.

"This is amazing," choked Hermione.

Her throat didn't seem to be able to distinguish between astonishment and glee.

Dobby had done a more then satisfactory job the three of them thought, of translating all the information the red book had on Ents. The pages told about their beginnings and their history and how they came to an end, falling into a sleep that they would never wake up from. This 'Waking up' was what interested Hermione the most.

"Look here," she said pointing to a small paragraph on the subject "It says here that the ancient elves of the time spoke words of magic to the trees and taught them so much that they woke up."

"This is better," chipped in Harry following his page with a finger "In the later days of the third age all Ents became 'Hourons', more tree-ish then Ent. They stopped moving, stopped speaking and only anger festered in their ancient hearts."

"That sounds like the Whomping Willow to me," coughed Ron on a mouthful of chocolate frog."

Since Dobby's first words about the old trees, Harry, Ron and Hermione were more then convinced that the Whomping Willow had to be in some way related to these Ents. If it wasn't one of them – They had no idea what time, place or dimension the red book spoke of – it was certainly some close species.

"Wow!"

"What?!"

Hermione was positively shaking with excitement.

"A-a spell," she stammered "th-the spell."

"The spell for what?" asked Harry, his face stuck on awe.

Hermione looked at him and Ron

"The spell to wake the Ents up."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You know you really shouldn't provoke her Harry."

Harry, Ron and Hermione had just left the great hall after dinner on the last night they would be spending at Hogwarts. The next day they would be hoping aboard the Hogwarts Express and travelling back to Kings Cross station with the rest of the school. There professor Lupin and Tonks were going to meet the Weasley kids and Harry and Hermione and lead them back to Grimerauld Place and what Harry was most looking forward to, Sirius.

"I can't help it," groaned Harry as they ascended the marble staircase to the common room and what would be a night of packing "She is just so terrible."

"Ease up mate," added Ron as he bit into a large piece of Christmas cake that he had smuggled out of the hall in his pockets "Won't see her for a few weeks will you?"

Harry nodded but his fists were still clenched and his face still red from what happened at dinner. Hermione was very proud of Harry though for showing such control. Professor Umbridge was happily sitting at the staff table taking very loudly with Professor Snape. The teachers' favourite topic seemed to be what a delinquent Harry was and how Delores was going to make it her personal duty to stamp out such trouble makers from _her_ school. Harry wouldn't have minded this much – He got that sort of talk shot past him every meal time at the Dersley's – except for the fact that the whole school had heard and the Slytherins were laughing themselves silly.

"I'll get her back," spat Harry "She'll pay one of these days."

"Hem, Hem."

The three Gryffindors froze. Harry stomach plummeted and the cake that Ron held sat waiting at his gaping mouth. The three turned and saw the most evil thing at Hogwarts: Professor Umbridge. She however smiled at them in mock happiness and her beady black eyes washed over them as though she might just extend her tongue and gobble them up like a juicy little fly.

"I so look forward to that day Mr Potter, but for now I would like a word."

The three didn't move or speak. Umbridge looked at Ron and Hermione and said again in her sweetest child voice.

"Alone."

"They're staying," said Harry in grim defiance.

Ron's mouth now closed but only because he had to swallow the sizeable lump that had risen in his throat. The Professor's smile only deepened.

"I am the principle of this school Mr Potter," she mused "And if I wish for a private word with one of its students, who are you to disagree."

Her toad like eyes narrowed but she still wore that same disgusting grin. This was enough for Ron and Hermione and they retreated without a word, but not without a sympathetic look.

When the two had rounded the corner Umbridge stepped closer to Harry, so close that he could smell the Haddock and peas that she had wolfed down at dinner. He could see every line in her face and every hair that stuck out of her sizeable chin.

"Empty your pockets Mr Potter," she said in her sweetest voice.

This took Harry completely by surprise.

"What?" he mumbled his brow furrowing in thought.

"You heard me," she said taking another step closer.

The next time she spoke however her words were venomous.

"Empty them, now."

Harry could do nothing but oblige. He considered cursing her and running but he thought the consequences may be a little harsh. He dipped his hands into his pockets and they only closed over one single artefact. He pulled it out and showed it to Umbridge.

"What's this?" she asked looking at it with great interest

"It looks like a galleon Professor."

Harry smiled inwardly. Umbridge looked back up and smiled at him too but she had worn that look before punishing Harry too often to fool him into the thought that is was an act of nicety.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," she squeaked.

She took the coin from Harry and passed it between her fingers; she even bit into it to assure herself it was the real thing. This did not bother Harry much because he was more then confident in Hermione's spell abilities. When Umbridge could find nothing wrong with the galleon and could not discover it hidden secret she returned it to Harry's outstretched hand.

"Anything else?" asked Harry as though this was just an everyday occurrence.

"No, no," she said evilly "Off you go."

Harry turned and walked away nothing short of a run. He was at the corner of the corridor when Umbridge called out to him.

"Oh and Mr Potter, If I find any evidence on you that leads me to believe you have been undertaking _extracurricular activities_ you will be expelled from Hogwarts."

Harry's mouth went dry and his legs nearly gave way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_She knows _Harry thought to himself and he ran full pelt back to the common room _she knows about the red book_.

"Sugar quill," he said to the portrait of the fat lady but he did not look up.

_What am I going to do?_

He looked up finally to see a very worried Ron and Hermione.

"What did she want mate?"

"She didn't give you another detention did she Harry?"

Harry looked into there horrified faces and knew he couldn't tell them the truth. The red book meant everything to them and Harry was not going to let them get in trouble and possibly expelled because he had thought about getting out of the way of the advances of Cho Chang.

"Nothing," lied Harry convincingly "Something about getting a 'T' on my last bit of defence against the dark arts homework, nothing to worry about."

Harry drowned out the protests of Hermione about the importance of all homework by the thousand thoughts or more that were streaming through his head. Even now he was laying a plan for getting to the bottom of the mysteries of the red book.

"Harry?" snapped Hermione "Are you even listening to me?"

Harry looked up.

"Course," he said mocking hurt "You said the Owls are the most important thing that we have right now and that a horrible old cow like Umbridge has no right to mark me so low."

He hastily added a last thought.

"And you said we should go and tell McGonagall."

Hermione pointed at him but mouthed silently. He had obviously hit the mark. Hermione found herself in a few seconds and spoke again.

"Well anyway Harry, you had better get packed. We leave early tomorrow."

Harry sighed but jumped up.

"I'll do it in the morning; I am going to have a shower."

Harry trotted off faster then Hermione could call him back.

_It's happening_ he thought to himself _And it's happening now_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry ran down the corridor on the left hand side of the great marble staircase in the entrance hall. The plan had originally been that Harry, Ron and Hermione would go to the whomping willow after Christmas holidays and try to talk to it. Seeing that every time Harry had been near it, it nearly killed him he wasn't too happy with the plan but that gnawing thought was still in the back of his head to reveal the secrets of the strange and ancient book. The only thing that had changed in the plan since Umbridge's interference was that Ron and Hermione wouldn't be included for their own good. This however was leaving Harry feeling slightly alone and he wanted to enlist some help, and who else but an expert.

Harry reached out his hand a tickled the yellow pear in the bow of fruit in a large portrait halfway down the Huffelpuff corridor. The pear giggled and squirmed and turned into a shiny silver handle. Harry turned the nob and pushed the door silently open.

The kitchen was very dark and he could not see any house elves. The fire in the grate had burnt out into nothing but embers and only a few candles littered the vast chamber.

"Dobby?" Harry hissed groping his way through the darkness "Dobby?"

BANG!!!

CRASH!!!

"Ow!!!"

Harry had run into a small wooden table covered in pots and pans which caused all of the metal dishes to scatter very loudly across the floor. The only thing left there was the boy holding an extremely sore knee. At the disturbance Harry heard the clatter of small feet.

"What is sir doing?" grumbled a voice "Why is sir down here so late?"

"I'm looking for Dobby," said Harry wincing with his pain.

A sudden burst of blue light filled a small space around the two. In front of Harry was a very grizzled old house elf with its pointer finger alight with blue fire. It was looking very suspiciously at Harry but gave a sniff and pointed away across the chamber.

"All the elves is asleep," it growled "All except those on duty up in the castle."

His tennis ball eyes narrowed.

"You will be finding Dobby over there."

"Thanks," said Harry.

He walked off and was soon again in deep darkness.

CRASH!!!

"Sorry," he called out now rubbing his other knee.

The result of this disturbance was that the old house elf led Harry by the scuff of his robes across the hall.

"In there!" the house elf grumbled "And it would be appreciated if sir is being quiet."

Harry expected to see some door or frame leading into a dorm but the wall in front of him was completely blank. He turned to ask the house elf where he was meant to go but the old, saggy-skinned creature had vanished. He was just about to find another pile of skyscraper like pots and pans when he looked down. There in the bottom of the stone wall was a small square hole, Harry thought that it couldn't have been much bigger then a doggy door. He got onto his hands and knees and peered into it. It seemed to be a long, cold tunnel with no lamps or torches running its incalculable length.

"Lumos."

Harry's wand tip lit up and cast a long vein of dusty light down the tiny passage. Not far from the opening the light fell on what was unmistakably a rickety old door, and not further on was another, then in-between each, one on the opposite side. Above these doors were small plaques that Harry could not make out. With a sigh he came to the conclusion that there was nothing for it. He laid flat on his stomach, his wand hand stretched out before him, feeling very much like a Slytherin sliding into some dark, evil hole.

"Wake up Dobby."

"Dobby is sleeping, bugger off."

"Dobby, it's me."

"You will be going away; duty is not for a long time yet."

Harry had crawled the length of the tunnel and become so covered in spider webs and slime that he was not about to turn back. When he had come to the last door with the plaque above reading 'Dobby' he had pushed open the door to find a room smaller then Kreacher's hole with a small bed, although it did look very homely and sported many socks on the walls. Harry poked the house elf being that he was very uncomfortable and very cold half in, half out of the lodgings.

"DOBBY!"

Dobby woke up with a start.

"Harry Potter sir!" he squealed "What is you doing here?"

Harry smiled at managing to wake up the house elf.

"I have a job for you, come on."

Dobby obediently got up and threw on about seven of Hermione's hats and scarves. Harry however was trying to slide backwards out of the hall.

"This is disgusting," whispered Harry as his face slid through a puddle of something light brown and slimy "How can you live like this?"

Dobby Frowned.

"We is not having it like this Harry Potter sir," said Dobby, careful not to wake any of his colleagues "Peeves is liking to flood our bedrooms with water from the toilets above."

Harry nearly was sick at the thought.

"We is cleaning it nearly every ten minutes sir, but he never tires."

Back out of the tunnel and completely filthy Harry stood up and cringed down at the house elf. Dobby however was beaming at him.

"Dobby is so happy that Harry Potter is visiting us, but Dobby wonders why."

Harry pointed his wand at himself.

"Scourigify!"

Clean, and smelling no longer, he put his wand away and pulled out seven sheaths of parchment, each written on, back and front, with a neat red script.

Dobby stared and gulped.

"What is Harry Potter wanting Dobby to do sir?"

Harry simply looked at the house elf and smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The boy and house elf ran across the midnight grounds. The stars were out but the moon was behind thick cloud and did not shine down on them.

"We is getting in big trouble from the Umbridge if she is finding us sir," hissed Dobby in a right state "We should not be out here."

Harry shook is head running with determined steps muttering 'lumos' and 'nox' every few feet just to make sure he was on the right trail.

"Dobby is scared Harry Potter sir."

"Don't worry," assured Harry "What can possibly happen?"

BANG!!!

Harry hit the grass hard. He had run into something big and solid and all he saw above him now was flashing lights, too bright to be the dazed kind flashing in front of his eyes.

"Harry! What're yeh doin' here?"

"Hagrid?"

"Yeah it's me," growled the games keeper "What if I mighta bin Umbridge stalk'n roun'"

Hagrid reached down with one of his dinner plate sized hands and lifted Harry clean of his feet, dusting him off and setting him back up straight. Harry fixed his askew glasses and paused.

"Hang on," he shot back "what are _you_ doing out here?"

Hagrid didn't answer straight away.

"Well I er, I um, it's none of yer business is what it is."

Harry smirked.

"Is it something for the Order of the-,"

"Shh!!!" hissed Hagrid "Not safe it aint talk'n out here. Not even at Hogwarts. Like I was say'n Harry, don know who's about now do we?"

He turned his big shaggy head as though he expected a Death Eater or six to jump out of the shadows.

"Well?" Hagrid questioned further.

Harry had now wished he had gotten out his invisibility cloak but thought better of it knowing that Ron and Hermione would ask too many questions, or worse, know exactly what he was going to do. He thought quickly.

"I was coming to see you," he lied.

"Me?" chuckled Hagrid "You know I don live this way. If I did'n know better I would say you were go'in down t'wards the whomping willow."

Harry laughed nervously.

"That's funny," he choked "Must have got all turned around in the dark."

"I bet yeh did."

Hagrid looked back up towards the castle.

"C'mon now Harry, can' leave yeh out here now can I? What would Molly say? She'd have my hide she would if yeh got hurt."

Hagrid looked down.

"Harry?"

Hagrid turned right round in a circle and shook his head in alarm.

"Harry!?"

But Harry was gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry was looking up at Hagrid with concern; he thought the half giant had lost his mind. He was after all standing right in front of him, even if about five feet lower.

"Come on Harry Potter, the spell will not last long sir."

Harry looked down to see Dobby take hold of his robes and lead him off. Harry saw Hagrid as they walked off still turning around in a frantic search.

"What did you do Dobby?"

"Harry Potter is saying he needs to get to the whomping willow without being seen, so Dobby makes sure he is not seen."

Harry was amazed.

"You cloaked us?"

"Yes sir, Dobby hopes you don't mind him using house elf magic. It's just you freed Dobby and no wizard, not even the Umbridge could stop him from helping you."

Harry smiled at the house elf with new admiration.

"Feel free to make me invisible any time Dobby."

Dobby giggled nervously.

Being invisible, while not feeling or sensing anything different, let the two get to the whomping willow surprisingly quickly. It stood out all alone in a field of grass and swayed silently and calmly in the cool night.

"Why isn't it attacking us?" asked Harry.

"Dobby expects it is because the tree is not seeing or hearing us Harry Potter."

The house elf looked back at the castle and then to Harry.

"Dobby expects that will,-"

CRACK!!!

"Change…"

The whomping willow burst into life swiping at the two as they stood just out of reach. The invisibility spell Dobby cast on them had obviously worn off.

"Go on Dobby."

Harry had handed a single piece of parchment to the house elf.

"Is Harry Potter sure?"

Dobby was very scared and great tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"We have to Dobby," said Harry with a little anger "You can't back out now, you are the only one who can read it."

Dobby nodded.

"If Harry Potter is wishing it, Dobby is doing it."

Harry was excited. He knew nothing could go wrong. He knew that all his questions were soon to be answered.

Dobby lifted his right hand toward the thrashing tree and he began to speak aloud. The words sounded more like a song to Harry and each note sent a chill down his spine, like the words held in them the knowledge of years uncounted and a power that would rival even the greatest wizard. As Dobby spoke his small voice echoed around the clearing and the moon was unveiled. The whomping willow became still and everything silent.

"The Ent be waking."

Dobby relaxed and looked up at the tree.

"Why have you woken me from my long sleep small one?"

Harry jumped. The whomping willow was speaking to them. He was even more amazed as he looked to see something that could not be mistaken for anything but a face hidden behind its long baying branches, now all but stripped of their flower in the cooling season.

Dobby didn't speak. Harry thought it looked like the house elf would faint.

"Perhaps the human may tell the tale."

Harry gulped and answered as best he could.

"We, I-I mean I, found a book. Dobby here said it was the red book.

"Impossible," boomed the tree like some deep hollow instrument "The book of Baggins was lost even before I fell into sleep."

"Its true," said Harry and asked a question that had been burning in his mind since he laid hands on the book "Are you an Ent?"

"Ent?" the tree sighed "I have not heard that name spoken in any tongue for many ages uncounted. But yes, I am and Ent, the last Ent, the last at least that has not yet fully slipped into the final sleep without the smallest trace of thought and word. I do not love your kind for what they did to us but waking again has gentled my heart."

"Blimey Harry! What is it?"

Harry did not hear Hagrid come up behind them. The Professor had tracked their footprints to the tree and now stood looking up into its ancient eyes. Harry was about to answer when a shrill and magically magnified voice filled all the grounds of Hogwarts with a terrible blast.

"HARRY POTTER!!!"

"It's the Umbridge," cried Dobby in terror "The Umbridge knows we are here. She is coming."

"Oh dear," said Hagrid, the only words he could manage.

Harry's heart leapt into his throat.

"Perhaps I could help," suggested the whomping willow.

"What?" gasped Harry in alarm, looking feebly around for a shadow to hide in.

"I have magic yet that may help, let this Umbridge never again take hold of you or your friends."

"Harry Potter sir, no!" cried Dobby as he rang his ears and beat himself in the head with his fists "We must not trust it. We were wrong to wake it."

"POTTER! YOU WILL BE EXPELLED WHEN I FIND YOU!"

"Harry get goin, I'll head 'er off."

"No," said Harry looking up at the tree "Do it."

"So shall it be."

"Where is he Filch, Severus, I know he was here!!! House elves tell all if you starve them long enough."

Umbridge cantered up in a temper, her wand blasting every rock and tussock in the field.

"FIND HIM!!!"

The field was empty though. Harry, Dobby and Hagrid were gone, and the old Ent laughed silently to itself as it sank finally back into its long sleep, never able to be woken by spell or verse ever again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Blimey Mr Frodo, That's the biggest one I've ever seen."

Harry lay flat on his back. The sun was hot on his face and he could hear nearby the soft trickle of water. He opened his eyes with difficulty and stared into two faces, boys he thought, that stood staring opened mouthed at him.

"Hello," said Harry wincing.

"He does talk funny now doesn't he?"

"Yes Sam, perhaps they were brought here by some elvish magic."

Harry sat up and saw that he was in a courtyard of white stone. Beside him were lawns of emerald-green grass, fresher and more wholesome of scent even then the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry saw Hagrid starting to stir beside him and Dobby still flat on his back will his tongue lolled out.

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry Extending a hand to the boys.

"Forgive me," said one "I am Frodo Baggins and this is my friend and kin Samwise Gamgee."

"Pleased to meet you," Harry returned "But, may I ask, where are we and how did we get here?"

"Well," said the one called Samwise "As for the first question you're in Minas Tirith. As for the second we don't right know, do we Mr Frodo? We were sitting on the bench there enjoying a bit of second breakfast when this bright flash comes into the sky and out drop you three. Gave us a right scare, if you take my meaning."

"Please Sam," interjected Frodo placing a hand on his friends shoulder "We should find Aragorn and ask what should be done."

"Bless me," said Sam "I never thought. You're right as usual Frodo, I'm sure Strider will know what to do with them."

"You stay here Sam," said Frodo with a small smile "I'll get him."

Frodo walked off leaving Sam with the other three. He stared at Hagrid with fear and intrigue, Harry assumed, as he thought himself when he first saw Hagrid, that Sam had never before seen a man so big.

"Do you live here?" asked Harry.

Sam smiled with memory.

"No sir, I live in the far west, the Shire you might have heard it called."

"Right," said Harry nodding his head and smiling as most do when you have no idea what another is talking about but don't want to look stupid.

"What has happened Harry Potter sir?"

Dobby sat up groggily and looked around. He stood amazed and tears formed in his eyes.

"Tis the white city."

Then he seemed to realise the extent of the situation and where they really were.

"I is telling Harry Potter sir we should not be trusting him, the old willow was evil."

"Old willow? You don't mean old man willow do you?" chirped up Sam as he nibbled on a ripe piece of cheese "We've had some dealings with him too, well, back at the start of our long journey. But here now, if you beg my pardon sirs, if you have seen old man willow then you must have passed near the Shire as well."

"I don't think so Samwise," said Harry "I think there is another."

"Then maybe you have seen the Entwives, Old Pippin and Merry were telling us not but last night about them, Treebeard will be right pleased to hear. And call me Sam if you will sir, only my Gaffer and Gandalf in a temper, which is more then often, call me Samwise."

Sam was tending to talk like any Hobbit did when they met someone new and exciting in a time of peace.

"Only if you call me Harry."

"Well, yes sir, I mean Harry," smiled Sam.

Frodo returned not soon after and with him was a tall handsome man that looked young but wise with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Another came with him and Harry thought he looked hairier then Hagrid, if that were possible, although not even half the height. He had ginger hair and beard that was tucked into a stunning gold belt that reminded him a little of Dumbledore's. Dobby turned and gasped.

"Get it off me, what is it! Gimli help me."

The shorter man, or so Harry thought he was, was of no help. He was laughing so heartily that great tears spilled from his eyes and he held his stomach.

"I, I think you've, HA-HA, made a new friend elf."

Dobby had seen the blonde form and ran faster then sight up to him and attached himself to his leg. Legolas was kicking madly trying to free himself from the strange creatures grip but Dobby could not be moved.

"Dobby is excited. Dobby is seeing one of his ancestors."

A great gurgling groan sounded behind them.

"Wha happened Harry?"

Hagrid stood up and Legolas and Gimli gasped. Legolas fit a shaft to his bow and Gimli drew his double bladed axe.

"Careful now lads," said Hagrid warily, backing slowly away with his hands raised "Those tend to be sharp now."

"Be calmed friends."

A masterful voice and strong steps came from beside all those gathered. Harry marvelled at this man's majesty, Dobby had even loosed his grip on Legolas' leg.

"I am King Elessar, Lord of this city. I welcome you to Minas Tirith."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the short misunderstanding Harry, Hagrid and Dobby were welcomed with high honour. Legolas didn't even seem to mind as much that Dobby cast loving looks at him every fifteen seconds. Harry had told their story to Aragorn and Gandalf and the old wizard had assured them that he could send them home with little fuss.

"Do not worry yourself my lad," said Gandalf "Now that the eye is vanquished there are many here that can help you in this task."

It would take time however to get everything ready and the king of Gondor offered accommodation to the three as long as they needed it.

"He is really a good king, Strider I mean," said Sam as Harry sat with the four hobbits: Sam, Frodo, Pippin and Merry at dinner "If you take my meaning."

"Are you going to eat that?"

Harry smiled and assured Pippin that he had had more then enough and passed his plate across the table. It seemed that Pippin now held Harry in high honour also for the offering he gave him.

Harry looked down the long table in the citadel to see Hagrid talking and drinking merrily with Gimli the dwarf. The two were sharing stories about their lives and Gimli was in awe of the half giant as he assured the Dwarf for the fifth time that he indeed had had a dragon for a pet. Dobby was looking very uncomfortable as lordly looking men waited on him and more then once followed them back to the stores to get more food and ale just to make sure he was pulling his weight.

There were many at the gathering including Faramir and Eowyn, Arwen the king's wife and the kings of other cities far in the south. Harry had found out from the numerous stories of the hobbits that there had been a great battle that had been won only a short while ago. Not one of them went unscathed and Harry felt akin with Frodo as he too had been scarred by a great evil.

Dinner went on for hours and was only stopped when Dobby fell asleep right in his bowel of soup. Houses were made for Harry, Hagrid and Dobby and considering the fact that they were in a strange ancient place, with an apparent lack of toilets, he fell into a contented sleep with Hagrid and Dobby snoring soundly beside him not unlike nevil long bottom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The day came cool and bright and Harry looked out his window to see he was in a high place with a vast green plane below reaching to a ribbon of blue water that ran far north and south.

"Don't wake them now Frodo, I don't expect that shall want to come anyway."

Harry turned and Frodo and Sam were at the door of his room. Sam was looking shyly at Harry but Frodo seemed calm and polite.

"We did not wake you did we Harry?"

"No," assured Harry as he yawned widely and tried in vein to straighten his hair "What's up?"

Sam turned red in the face and scuffed the ground with his little hairy feet.

"I must have council with Aragorn and Gandalf for the day," said Frodo warmly "But Sam, Merry and Pippin are to accompany Faramir and his company back to Ithilien."

"W-would you like to come sir?" asked Sam mumbling into his chest "Just for the day mind you, I wouldn't want to keep you from getting home."

"Sure," said Harry, very eager to explore the place "When should we go?"

"Soon," said Frodo "Once you have eaten."

The hobbits were already on their second platter of food when Harry, Hagrid and Dobby appeared in the hall.

"Best hurry and get some food," murmured Merry over a mouthful of cheese and white cake "With Sam and Pippin here there won't be much food left soon."

Frodo and Merry laughed but Sam looked very abashed.

"Don't listen to them," said Sam shyly "In don't eat that much."

Dobby had decided to stay at Minas Tirith to talk more with Legolas. Gimli was intending to with Faramir to Osgiliath but changed his mind not wanting to miss a minute of comedy that would result in the two very different elves being together.

At the gate they had a bit of a problem. The horse that was prepared for Hagrid didn't look too happy to be going to be baring something the size of a small house. Hagrid went very red at the thought of riding the poor beast and decided to walk and enjoy the stroll. The company wouldn't be going in any hurry anyway.

They said goodbye to the king and the others and at their parting king Elessar gave them each a gift. He gave Hagrid a cutting of Athelas that was wrapped and had many spells of growth placed on it. Aragorn hoped that the Professor would be able to cultivate it back at Hogwarts and have the other teachers utilise its medicinal properties. He gave Harry a belt of Gondor that had on it the vision of the white tree with a crown above surrounded by seven stars. Dobby however begged for a present from Legolas and the elf prince was only spared from giving up his tights when a package arrived from the lady Galadriel who had made Dobby and Elven cloak fastened at the collar with a jade leaf clasp. After he cried for about three hours and was finally consoled by a polite hand on his shoulder from Legolas did Harry think it was safe to go.

The going was easy and Harry was steadied on his horse by Hagrid walking beside him.

"Now aint tha nice Harry, those mountains o'va threre."

Hagrid was pointing away east and the company lowered their eyes.

"Now wha have I gone an said now?"

"Those are the mountains of shadow Hagrid," said Faramir quietly "Behind them stood the stronghold of our fallen enemy."

"Oh, well, ar, yes."

"Come now," said Sam bravely "Those things are behind us now and it's just like my gaffer says it is, 'what's done is done Samwise Gamgee and that's aught where it should stay."

"Well said Sam," chirped the hobbits and Hagrid felt a lot better.

The sun was getting high and Harry was feeling very hungry. The hobbits it seemed were feeling the same because they were managing to voice their hungry stomachs very vocally.

"What a nice spot this would be for a little bite of cake Merry," said Pippin airily.

"You're right Pip, nice spot this is indeed. What do you think Frodo?"

"_I_ think," said Eowyn firmly "That you are right," and she smiled warmly.

Frodo and Sam then realised that they were not far from the place they were when they first met Faramir and the Oliphant. A quiet stream was on there right and Frodo told Harry that he supposed it was coming down from the secret window.

"Bless me," cried Sam "I've gone and forgotten my tinder box, now what will I do."

Having the feeling for some stew the hobbit had wanted to boil some water. Harry smiled at Sam rubbing his curly head with many a 'ninnyhammer'.

"Here," said Harry taking out his wand "Let me."

He pointed his wand at the pile of dry wood Sam had gathered.

"Incendio!"

A jet of fire left his wand and the pile of sticks burst into flame.

"Blimey," gasped Sam.

"That's a nice trick," added Pippin "You're not related to old Gandalf are you?"

Harry said no but was sure that the white rider was somehow related to the history of his own time and world.

"Now then," said Sam as the fire was nice and big and placing his hands on his hips "Seeing stinker and slinker are gone I might go and get some of those summer herbs I was wanting back a while ago. I expect the sage and basil will still be fresh enough, if not better."

"Can I come?" asked Harry seeing that everyone else was occupied somehow.

Hagrid was just lighting up a clay pipe that Merry had leant him and everyone else except Eowyn was doing the same.

"You're more then welcome to come Harry, if you don't mind carrying a water pot mind you."

"Not at all," smiled Harry "Not much for smoking anyway, plus I'm used to heavy lifting over summer."

The hobbit and the young wizard went out into the fields of Ithilian, walking through the long grey-green grass and between the tall firs and oaks that grew all along the path.

"You couldn't want for a better place Harry," sighed Sam looking up into the eaves of the trees "Except maybe the Shire. I often wonder how my old gaffer is going."

"I think it will be nice for all of us to get home," said Harry with a smile.

They filled their water bottles in the clean, clear stream and Sam had found many herbs fit for eating.

"This will make a nice stew this will," the hobbit groaned as he lent down and pulled up a few sprigs of rosemary.

Harry was throwing some stones into the stream and cooling his feet in the water when he heard a noise.

"Sam, did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything, except maybe that bird call away over there just now."

"Right," said Harry but he wasn't entirely sure that the sound he heard was just a bird.

The two walked back towards the camp when Harry heard it again. But this time he saw what made the sound.

"Here now!" shouted Sam drawing his blade from its sheath "Come back here you."

"Stupefy!!"

The man that was running in the undergrowth fell forward and was out under the power of Harry's spell.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Who is he?" asked Harry looking down at the dark face of the man.

"That's one of those evil men of Harad. Evil work they did. I thought they were all gone away south or else killed in the war."

Harry looked at him closely but didn't seem to think that he looked very evil at all, more a scared man that had lost his way and wanted for nothing more then to get home.

"Well there's nothing for it Harry, best go and take him to Faramir."

The day was hot and Harry and Sam were very flustered by the time they got the man back into the camp. All those gathered were amazed to see him and more then a few were fast to draw their swords.

"Calm yourselves," said Faramir holding up his hand "Be not rash in your drawing."

"You have your orders from the king, Faramir," said the men with love for their master and fear for the man of Harad "You know what must be done with all the enemy we find."

Faramir did not look angry with the men but answered as any wise man would when the haste and fear of others would bring a fell decision.

"This is no orc soldier or dark Uruk friends," he said calmly "We will find out all we can of him then judge his rightly."

Harry sank into the background but was soon called forward.

"Harry?" asked Faramir "Sam says you used your magic to make him sleep, can you awaken him?"

"I-I, yes," stammered Harry and took out his wand again.

"Enervate."

The man began to stir and Harry went and sat with Sam who was stirring his stew briskly.

"Bad news if you ask me Harry," he glowered as he looked at the man starting to sit up surrounded by tall men of Gondor "No doubt the stew will go cold and all before the talking is through."

The man of Harad was not yet come of age and looked more to Harry like a lost farmer who can't find his sheep then any soldier that wants to maim and kill. He wasn't held by the company long and was even given food and drink before Faramir set him of the road to his home.

"You let him go lord?" cried one of the soldiers at the man's retreating back.

"Yes," said Faramir "He had made an oath never to draw sword again in the realm of Gondor and I believe him. The sword is not the only answer. I shall tell the tale to Aragorn and if he judges my decision unfit then I shall bare the result in my folly."

"Here now," cried Sam standing up and shouting over the politics "This stew isn't going to last forever. What's done was done and if Faramir says it was right then we should say that too. I came here for a nice picnic not a fight between friends, we have had enough of that to last an age as my Gaffer used to say."

Faramir laughed.

"You truly are a grand Hobbit Samwise Gamgee, deserving of high honour."

Sam went rather red at that but all the same ladled the rabbit stew into a bowel for the new lord of Ithilien.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry sat by Hagrid and the hobbits on a large rug that Sam had brought with him from Minas Tirith. He had finally found something that tasted better then butterbeer and it was the bread of the golden lady, lembas.

"This is delicious," he said with his mouth fuller then Ron's when he was eating trifle "How is it made."

"We don't really know do we Mr Frodo," said Sam as he lay in the shade of a beech chewing on the remains of an apple "Lady Galadriel made them, or other elves. All I know is that is tastes good and a Hobbit doesn't need to know much more then that."

"Ere now Harry," puffed Hagrid on his pipe "Pass us some more of tha stew will yeh. I'll have to get the recipe of yeh Sam."

"Oh yes Hagrid, I'd be happy too, not that there is much to it mind you, just a bit of herbs and rabbit, oh and some Shire salt."

He took out a small carved box from his pocket and looked at it lovingly.

"Best salt in all the South farthing this is."

Harry was dreading the results of Hagrid's stew. He was dreading it because he would more then likely have to try it and had tried enough of Hagrid's cooking to know not to try it.

The afternoon wore away and Harry even dropped off to sleep in the cool shade and breeze of the clearing. The sun was sinking into the west over the far misty mountains when they all said goodbye to Faramir and Eowyn and the rest of his company and headed back towards the white city. The four hobbits and Harry rode in line and Hagrid walked behind them still puffing away on his pipe.

"I shouldn't have given it to him," whispered Marry into Pippin's ear as their ponies sauntered North through the long grass "He's taken a liking to it and already cleaned out the two pouches of leaf I brought with me."

Hagrid was now humming merrily to himself behind them and every so often would laugh boisterously.

"Leave him be," said Frodo "We'll be heading home soon and you'll have all the leaf you can smoke."

"And be glad of it," piped up Pippin "I've been too short of the stuff even since we left Bree."

Harry looked over at Sam who was looking very down in the dumps.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Oh, nothing Harry," he sighed "Just all this talking of the Shire has made me sick for home and to see my Gaffer and all."

He looked up and smiled at Harry.

"No use crying though is there. I've got old Merry and Pippin and poor Mr Frodo with me, and all the lords of Middle Earth to keep me company. I'll be fine."

As the sun was nearly gone and a blanket of night fell over Gondor the white city grew before them and much to the joy and cheering of the Hobbits, the six of them made it back to the citadel before the evening meal.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What do you think Umbridge will do to me?"

Harry, Hagrid and Dobby were standing before the throne of the king and queen and all their new friends were standing in front of them.

"No need to worry bout tha now Harry," assured Hagrid "It'll all work out in the end."

This didn't help Harry to feel much better and coupled with the thought of what he had to face from Ron and Hermione when they learnt he had gone away without them wasn't making the butterflies in his stomach go away.

Dobby was in tears about leaving Legolas but more because the elf prince had given the house elf one of his arrows, the only one he had left from his far home in Mirkwood. Gandalf tried to talk over the wails but it was very hard.

"Now no need to fear, you shall all return safely."

Harry, Hagrid and Dobby waved goodbye and nothing made them feel worse before they went then looking over at Sam and seeing him in tears. Gandalf lifted his staff and a white light filled all Harry's vision.

"I really like you Harry."

Harry blinked and looked around. He would have gasped but saw that he was in a familiar space. He was back in the room of requirement and it seemed to be Christmas. Cho Chang was advancing on him with her lips puckered. They closed over his and his heart raced. What had happened? Had Middle Earth all been a dream, some trick of the room? Cho pulled away and Harry said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Thanks."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry stood in front of the whomping willow as it swayed in the night breeze. He didn't go back to the common room after the DA meeting but out into the grounds under his invisibility cloak.

"I guess it wasn't real," he said to himself sadly.

He walked back up to the castle very downcast. What he didn't see though as he passed through the darkness was a small red flicker of ashen fire that was Hagrid sitting by the door of his cabin smoking a small clay pipe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: What do you think? Review if you like it, review if you dont...**


End file.
